Getting Hitched
by Jieun
Summary: AU. GW. No they are not getting married. Relena's in high shcool and gets hitched in the library thanks to her friends and a project. Hilde meets a cute guy during college classes. All other pairings later. I think its funny.
1. Chapter 1: The Project

Disclaimer:   I do not own Gundam Wing and I never freaken will so don't sue!!!!!!

Getting Hitched

Chapter 1:  The Project

            "Class!! Today you will be assigned in groups of three to do a report on diseases.  You must include detail about the disease, the history of the disease; any know treatments, and future treatments of the disease.  This project will be due next Friday so you better get started." 

            "AAAAHHHHH!!!!"  said all the students in the class.  It was just another average, typical day at Juno High School.

            "Hey Relena!!  Do ya want to go to the library this Saturday to get started on the report."  yelled Hilde, over the loud sounds of people chattering in the classroom.

            " Sure Hilde, but we haven't even been assigned yet so you'll have to hold that though."

            " Settle down class!  Do to the fact that you don't seem to work with people that are not your so called "Buddy", I will allow you to choose your partners."

            "YAY" shouted the many anxious students.

            " Hey Dorothy!! Come on we need to discuss about Saturday!!"

            " Don't have a cow Hilde, I'm comin."

            " Sorry." peeped the embarrassed Hilde.

            " CLASS!" shouted the teacher. " There is one more thing, each group must have a different disease to research on so try not to get the same disease. Thank you, that is all you may go to third period now.  VAMOOSE!! GO!! GET OUTTA HERE!!"

            "We'll talk at lunch!" yell Relena

            " OK!" "Sure!", replied Hilde and Dorothy. 

Third Period (Geography)

            "Hi Relena!"

            "Oh, hello Middie." Replayed Relena as she moved toward the girl.

On a chair sat a girl with cool blue eyes and light blonde hair that seemed hug her face.

            "So, Relena.  Did you get that assignment from biology class about the diseases?" asked a curious Middie.

            "Sure did, what are you going to do it on?"

            "I don't know, but hey, it's not that hard to think of a disease now is it?"

Meanwhile, at band class…

Two young boys played a duet of a quite classic piece of music in a practice room.  Dorothy stood still and overheard their music and listened to the beautiful rhythms.  One of the boys was her friend Trowa who played the flute and was first chair.  The other was a blonde boy with soft blue eyes who played the violin, but was unknown to her.  They played a sonata from Mozart.

"That was quite the inspiring piece of art Trowa." said Dorothy.

"And who is your new friend may I ask?"

"Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." said the blonde boy.

"Wow, a full name introduction.  Well I'm Dorothy Catalonia, and it is nice to make your acquaintance Quatre Raberba Winner." 

The young boy blushed at the small teasing.

Back in Geography Class…

"And so ladies and gentlemen, the Vikings were the first people who settled in Russia." Said the geography teacher Ms. Brendan.

            "Hey Relena, who did you get paired up with?" asked a curious Middie.

            "I got paired with Hilde and Dorothy.  How about you?"

            "I got Catherine and Sally."

            "Wait, aren't they Juniors?" 

            "Ya, but they decided not to take biology last year so they had to take it this year."

            "So Middie, you are doing your project with Trowa's sister?  Do you have a inside objective with getting paired up with Catherine?"

            "No! What makes you even think about such a thing.  Of course not!" Middie blushed to this remark. "Besides, she's only his half sister." 

            "Middie, do you have something to share with the class?" asked Ms. Brendan.

            "Uh, no ma'am!" said a nervous Middie.

The rest of Geography class went quietly.

However, in Speech class…

The class was quite loud in arguing and discussing about the given subject in debate.

            "Class! What is your opinion on men and women's capabilities such as in sports or other activities." Yelled the Speech teacher Mr. Randel.

            "How about we start with you Mr. Wufei."  He selected a Chinese boy with dark eyes.

            "Women are weak and should just stay at home and do what they should such as the laundry and keeping the house clean, it is injustice to allow the men to do those things." Announced the Chinese boy.  Many of the girls in the class protested at this remark.

            "Who says we're weak!" shouted one girl.

            "At least we're not a pigheaded, insensitive jerk like you are!" another girl had shouted.

Pretty soon someone had decided to throw a chair across the room and the argument was really getting out of hand.  Nearly half the class was sent to the nurse and the other half was sent to detention.  

            "Onna! This is injustice to put me in the care of such a weak woman!"(guess who this is)

Later at lunch…

"So Relena, when should we start on this disease report?" asked Hilde as she set her tray at the table.

"Hilde! Don't mention gross stuff like that during lunch! Oh, to late, I lost my appetite." Dorothy pushed her lunch tray away from her in disgust.

"Anyway, did any of you met the new transfer student?" said Dorothy as she changed her attention away from her lunch.

"Is he cute?" Middie had came to the table. "Hey can I have your lunch?  I forgot my money."

"Sure Middie." Dorothy pushed the lunch tray toward Middie.

"Are you gonna cheat on Trowa, Middie?" Asked a suspicious Relena.

"Of course not, I mean, why should I care.  I not even going out with him, Relena!"

"Aha! So you do have a crush on Trowa!" exclaimed Relena.

"No! No! Keep it down!" cried Middie in embarrassment.

The tables around them started to stare.  Middie then realized that she was standing up and was yelling loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.  She sat down and blushed, hoping that no one had heard the conversation.  Luckily no one really paid attention cause some of the girls in a speech class was starting a food fight at a really irritating Chinese boy.

            "Anyway…when are we going to meet in the library and how are going to get there?" ask Hilde as she ducked from a scoop of chocolate pudding.

            "How about this Saturday?" asked Relena as she used her tray as a shield from a milk carton.

            "Wait, I'll have to come late then." said Hilde.

            "Why?" Dorothy asked while crawling under the table with the others from the food fight around them.

            "Well…remember that college course that I was thinking of taking to get a chance at a scholarship?" said Hilde.

            "Yeah, how did that go anyway?" Relena had asked as they made their way to the exit.

            "Don't tell us that you're gonna blow off your Saturday from now, Oh!" Middie had bumped into someone and fell as they made it past the door.

            "Sorry, are you OK?" asked Trowa as he extended his hand to help Middie from the floor.

            "Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Middie answered as she blushed, but luckily he didn't notice as he took her hand to help her up.

He then walked into the cafeteria where the food fight seemed to have ended after several people had gotten detention.  Specifically a certain Chinese boy who seemed to have nothing better to do than rant on and on of how weak women were and about justice.

During English…

"Mr. Barton, can you read the next few lines?"

English had been a dragging experience that seemed to have gone on the same way.

            "So Relena, when are we going to the library?" Hilde had whispered.

            "Saturday, just try to come."

After School…

            "See you all on Saturday!!" yelled Relena.

Hilde and Middie waved back and then started a conversation as Relena entered her brother's car.

            "So what is up with you and Trowa?" Hilde continued with the teasing from Middie's reaction a lunch.

            "Nothing, besides, I don't see you trying to get a boyfriend in high school." Middie spatted at Hilde.

            "All right I'll bug off.  See you Saturday." Hilde then took the turn for her house.

That is it for chapter one.  Please don't flame me.  This was actually the first fanfic I made but I got writers block so I didn't post it.  This story is based on some thing a friend of mine told me of her love life. So don't sue or anything. This was based on a biology project I had to do. Thank god it was last year. Oh ya, the gang are in freshmen year.


	2. Chapter 2: College Class Bumer, or Not

Disclaimer:   I do not own Gundam Wing and I never freaken will so don't sue!!!!!!

Getting Hitched

Chapter 2: College Class Bummer, or Not

College Class (Saturday morning):

_            "These classes just keep going on and on.  When will it end?" _Hilde thought to herself as the lecture continued.

            "_Hey, what time is it anyway?" _(looks at the clock in the wall) _"11:30 am.  I was here since seven.  I have to meet the girls in the library.  Why wont this end.  Hang on Hilde, its just 5 more minutes.  I'm not even supposed to be in college! I had three years of freedom left."  _Hilde continued with her deep thoughts and started regretting the very will that possessed her to blow off her Saturdays in college.

As her thoughts began to wonder deeper, a note that was passed from the seat behind interrupted her pondering.

Note:

_Do you understand any of this?_

She checked behind her and noticed a boy around her age with deep cobalt blue eye and hazel brown hair that seemed to be in a braid three feet long.  In Hilde's opinion, he looked cute, a little scruffy but cute.

            "So can you give me your number so that we can talk about this class?"  Asked the braided boy.

            "What?! No." Hilde replied and tried to return to the lesson.

            "Why not!?" the braided boy persisted.

            "Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Schbeiker, would you both please remain silent for the rest of the lecture!" The instructor stated the talking pair.  

            "Yes Ma'am."  They both responded with unison.

            "Now, I would lecture you some more, but this lesson is over.  You are all dismissed."

As the instructor announced this, the entire class began to exit the room with haste for their Saturday.  During which the braded boy walked up to Hilde.

"So, can you give me your number so that I can call you for some help in this class?"  the braided boy persisted.

"Why should I, I'm not to good in this class either." Hilde answered.

" Well that's a better reason to do so, that way, we can try to help each other through this class." The boy continued

"By the way, my name is Duo Maxwell."

"I'm Hilde, here's my number.  I have to go now, bye." Hilde had to rush since she had to get home, change, and go meet the girls in the library.

Hilde's House:

Hilde rushed through the door and ran up the stairs to her room and changed her clothes in record time.  She decided to wear jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, since it seemed cold outside.  She then rushed to her front door, but her phone started to ring.  Hilde went to the small wooden table that held her phone.  She was surprised at who it was.

            "Schbeiker residence."  

            "Hi, H-Hilde?" (boy's voice)

            "Hey, you called so soon?!" Hilde was surprised

            "Ya, I was wondering…if it isn't to much trouble…that we can get together somewhere." Duo went silent for her answer.

            "You're asking me out?" Hilde was even more shocked at this.

            "If you don't mind." Duo stopped his breath for Hilde's reply.  It seemed to take forever.

            "Okay." Hilde replied a bit confused.

            "Great! How about Friday, I'll meet you outside you house.  See you then." _Click_.  He had then hung up.

            "I got a date." Hilde thought in confusion.

            "Oh my god, I'm going be late!" She rushed out sided and headed for the library.

Sorry it wasn't as long and funny as my first chapter, but the next chapter will be more humorous.  I like reviews.  Oh and I need an idea on what to make Zechs in my other fanfic "Guardians of Paradise" I was thinking about making him a sorcerers apprentice but I want a better idea.  Please comment on that.  


End file.
